clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth
Beth (ベス Besu) is a co-worker of Helen Maxwell's at Southern Oslo University in Clock Tower. Biography Beth became a research assistant in criminal psychology after graduating from the university, similar to Helen. According to Helen, she did so because "it looked kind of fun... like something out of a mystery novel!" Personality Little is said regarding her in the context of the game, but her desk is covered in stuffed animals and she occasionally demonstrates some childish characteristics. She is also very ditzy, naive and somewhat immature for her age, having a tendency to whine. Despite this, according to Helen in the novelization, Beth was someone in the profession who could eat lunch while looking at pictures of victims. She is kindhearted, however; and as a research assistant, she follows Helen and the others on their trip to the Barrows Castle. Another sign of her immaturity is that she is somewhat reprimanded, being told that this trip is "not a picnic." ''Clock Tower'' Jennifer's scenario Beth plays a minor role in Jennifer Simpson's scenario. Jennifer talks to Beth telling her that she is going on a trip to the castle in England; Beth requests to come along, and Jennifer allows it. Helen's scenario In the introduction, Helen complains to Beth that her hard-drive crashed. As Helen states that she should fix it sometime that day, Beth assures her that Danny will fix the hard-drive once he gets back. After Helen decides to go outside for a while, Helen asked Beth to find and ask Danny for her, which she does. Due to Scissorman's attack at the university, Beth and her colleagues were unable to get into the building until noon. After the investigation is done, Beth meets Helen inside. When Helen requests to look at the Statue that was found at the Clock Tower murders, Beth tells her that Samuel Barton had either given it to someone for expert advice, or brought it to the Municipal Library for Sullivan to examine. Beth offers to call Sullivan for her if the player chooses to go to the library. After Helen either visits the library, or Stan Gotts visits Rick and retrieves the statue, Beth and Harris Chapman have heard Helen's plan to go to the castle, and decide to go with her. Beth adds that it would be a good chance to finally see a castle, remarking that it "sounds like fun." She then travels with Helen and the group to England the next day. As they reached their destination, a sudden "earthquake" shook the castle and Scissorman attacked, separating the group. Fate As with many others, Beth's fate is solely in the hands of the player. In either Jennifer or Helen's Scenario, she can either live or die. Jennifer's scenario If Beth survives, Jennifer can find her hiding behind a shelf in the wine cellar; should Jennifer speak to her twice, Beth will give her the Mansion Key. If Beth dies, upon entering the wine cellar, Jennifer can come across a wine barrel and open it, only to find it containing Beth's blood as well one of her fingers wearing her ring.(4:15) Jennifer takes the Mansion Key in her blood. Helen's scenario Helen can find Beth in the corner of a room. Helen advises her to stay in place as she searches for a way to defeat Scissorman, but Beth protests, insisting to follow. If the player speaks to Beth again, Helen will convince her that it is safest if they all split up, and Beth reluctantly agrees to stay behind. If the player does not speak to Beth again, she will follow Helen outside, only to be dragged down through the floor by Scissorman. Adventure Novels In Helen's novel, Scissorman force-fed Beth until her stomach burst, killing her. Gallery BethHelen.png|Beth and Helen. BethFMV.png|Beth in the opening. beth (2).JPG|Beth. Beth.jpg|Helen and Beth. ctii48.png|Helen comforting Beth. Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower Characters Category:Female Characters